Driver monitoring devices for detecting the degree (hereinafter referred to as “degree of eye openness” or “eye openness degree”) to which an eye of the driver of a vehicle is open are known. A conventional driver monitoring device extracts an eye region from a captured image of the face of a driver, and performs both edge detection and curve detection on an image of the eye region, thereby detecting upper and lower eyelids (for example, see Patent Literature 1).